thedarkknighttrilogyfandomcom-20200213-history
Plated Batsuit
250px|thumb| The Plated Batsuit was the second Batsuit used by Bruce Wayne as Batman. Wayne commissioned Lucius Fox to build him a new armor with separated plating to allow more flexibility and speed. It is less durable than the Nomex Batsuit making him more vulnerable to knife attacks and gunfire. History New Specifications In this new design, the bodysuit is made of hardened kevlar plates on a titanium-dipped fiber and is broken into multiple pieces of armor over a more flexible bodysuit for greater mobility. The cowl of the Batsuit, which previously had been attached to the shoulder and neck, is now a separate component inspired by the design of motorcycle helmets, allowing the wearer to freely swivel and move his neck without moving the rest of his upper torso. Also, a strong electric current runs through it that prevents anyone except Bruce Wayne from removing it, further protecting his identity. But this cowl was later shattered by Bane, a man of great strength. In this Batsuit, the fins on the sides of Batman's gauntlets are now retractable and are capable of firing outwards as projectiles. The chest emblem is smaller than the original and separated in half across the pectorals. Furthermore, this suit also has a built-in retractable 'memory cloth' cape that can be stored in compartments behind the shoulder blades. Though this function was only ever used once when scaled a vantage point in China. The Batsuit also has "sonar-vision", where signals emitted by mobile phones are converted into images in a similar way to sonar. In order to view the-said images, white lenses fold down from Batman's cowl to cover his eyes. Fox ran the machine to enable the "sonar-vision", but since it went against Fox's morals to spy on 30 million people, Batman built a self-destruct mechanism to allow Lucius to destroy the machine, likely the glowing LCD lenses were never used again. Drawbacks As a trade-off, the flexible armor leaves Batman more vulnerable to injury from bullets or knives in favor of increased flexibility and lighter weight. As a result, Batman was seriously injured when shot point blank by Two-Face. When coming out of retirement, he resorted to wearing some kind of enhancement harness under the slacks of the suit, now having to walk with a cane normally. The Dark Knight Capturing Lau Bruce first used the suit in Hong Kong to capture Chinese mobster Lau at his headquarters. The cowl now acts as a retractable helmet and his Bat Symbol was now confined into an ellipse instead of spreading across his chest like the Nomex Batsuit. After gliding from the building he was across from with his built-in cape, he crashed through the building and fought with Lau's men before capturing Lau and delivering him back to Gotham City where he would be found and arrested. Harvey Dent's Fundraiser Joker crashes Dent's fundraiser in an attempt to find and kill him but Batman shows up to intervene and Joker responds by holding Rachel hostage. Joker throws her out the window but Batman dives after her. Both end up crashing on top of a car to break their fall. Saving Dent and Capturing Joker When Dent claimed to be Batman in order for Joker to stop his killing spree, he was transported by police convoy but Joker attacked the convoy transporting him. Batman intervened during the chase while driving the batpod. While chasing Joker the Clown Prince of Crime swerves causing Batman to skid and fall down. Joker prepares to kill Batman but Gordon who faked his death saves Batman and helps capture Joker. Interrogating Joker Batman while interrogating Joker finds out from him that Joker's men and Sal Moroni's mob had kidnapped both Rachel and Dent and that they are being held in separate locations. Batman storms out of the police station believing he is going to Rachel's location. Saving Dent again Batman arrives at the abandoned building he believes has Rachel held in it but found Dent there instead strapped to explosives. Joker had tricked both Batman and Gordon by switching the addresses. While he manages to save Dent (who begs him to save Rachel) Gordon arrives at the other location too late and Rachel is killed in the explosion while the other building explodes and sets half of Dent's face on fire. Batman manages to get Dent to the hospital where later Dent is later driven to madness over Rachel's death and sets the blame on Batman, Gordon and Joker. Battle with Joker's men and Corrupt Cops Batman used a few features on this suit to use Sonar Lenses in his cowl to figure out Joker's location. After locating Joker he is forced to battle the SWAT police and Joker's men after finding out that the two ferries at Gotham Harbor have hostages dressed as criminals on one and the other have criminals dressed as hostages on the other. After the battle, he confronts Joker preventing him from blowing up the ferries and saving him from committing suicide. Joker while being arrested once again warns Batman that Dent's rampage will become public. Saving Gordon's family and Two Face death Batman later finds Gordon and his family being held hostage by Dent at the remains of the building where Rachel died. Two-Face threaten's to kill Gordon's family in revenge for Rachel's death. Dent then flips his coin for Batman and it lands on the scarred side so he shoots him knocking Batman off of his feet. He flips the coin for himself and is spared. When he flips the coin for Gordon's son, Batman who survived after his body armor prevented him from being harmed tackles Dent off the platform saving Gordon's son and sending Dent falling to his death. Batman convinces Gordon to blame Two-Face's murders on him so Dent will remain a public hero. Evading Police Bruce is last seen wearing the suit while being pursued by the police after Gordon destroys the Bat-Signal. Due to this Batman is seen as an illegal vigilante again. Trivia * The sonar lenses in The Dark Knight are a nod to the comic book look of Batman's cowl. Category:Batsuits Category:Armor